wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Forest Fire
Note: You may not use Forest Fire without my permission. If you want to rp or use the leader cultist in a story, ask me! I hope he doesn't seem he has no flaws, I might add a Weakness section when I'm more awake. Appearance "I'm a fairly handsome and attractive TempestWing if you ask me." FF is considered to be average looking for a dragon in his tribe. His primary scales are a charcoal color that can pull off as black in dark areas. His underbelly is a more lighter grey that is separated by pale red transitional scales. As for wings, his membrane is a jet black while the traditional TempestWing stripes are a crimson color, standing out in the background of black. His horns are a bone white which similar to his stripes stand out in his dark colored scales. His eyes are bright blue color, the hue of a beautiful morning sky. In public, his eyes gives dragons a friendly and charming vibe as they first meet him. But once he reveals himself to them, his eyes turn all serene and calm to a malavolent creepiness. His gaze will seem to be piercing their soul and can unsettle his victims. . When he is doing cult activities, Forest Fire wears a midnight black cloak which he bought from a trader that has a circle that has an eye painted in a bright red tint. Personality "Greetings, I'm Forest Fire. It's such a pleasure to meet you, I'm always glad to have another friend." At the first sight, Forest Fire is friendly and enjoys company. He has a way of charming dragons with his speech and will talk to any dragon he sees. He is an extrovert, talking to dragons with ease without showing any fear. However what many dragons don't know about him is that he wears a mask of friendliness and acts like he wouldn't hurt a fly. If only they knew. In reality, Forest Fire is a leader of a cult that's the cause of many disappearances and murders in Pyrrhia. Once you discover the truth about him by either finding out on pure accident a/o purpose or him revealing himself to you (That is extremely rare for him to do) he will be a completely different dragon. He is extremely manipulative, using his charm to trick dragons into either joining his side or being sacrificed to Forest Fire's God. He lacks empathy for dragons, especially dragons he believes are unworthy to him. To him, the only thing he will ever show true respect is his God. He doesn't say what the God's name is for he only calls him by 'god' no name. Many dragons aren't sure if his god is even real. Forest Fire can be considered to show bits of pieces of his friendly personality he used to manipulate others to dragons who willingly joined his cult-causing dragons to wonder if he still manipulate dragons who joined him or if he means his kindness. But to his victims, he can turn extremely sadistic at the flip of a coin. He will use them for cult rituals, often stabbing them slowly to get blood from them until he gets bored of them and either sneaks a bit of poison in their food or drinks or stabs them to death to sacrifice them. He never tells them when he kills him but it wouldn't matter. By the time he is done with them, most dragons would want to die before going on with his rituals. Abilities "Tch, I don't need any special magic or Spark powers. All I need for abilities is my good looks and my natural charm.~" Forest Fire has the natural TempestWing power to charge. He rarely uses it though, believing he doesn't need it. Forest Fire, as described in the Personality section is extremely manipulative and uses his charm to get what he wants. His charm is his preferred skill and thinks that's all he needs (other then his tools for rituals) History "I'd rather deny that request of knowing my history." TBA later on Relationships If you would like your OC to be added here, just ask me in the comments please or ask to RP with him! Trivia Forest Fire could fit in as a character in both the Canon Timeline and the Modern Timeline. Forest Fire has a habit of humming but it gets unsettling quick to his victims He would much rather to be called his full name then just 'Forest' or 'Fire' He doesn't see himself getting in a relationship with anyone, he fears it might distract him from his duties. Category:TempestWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer)